Mario Sports Mix 2: All-Stars
Mario Sports Mix 2: All-Stars is a sequel to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mario_Sports_Mix Mario Sports Mix]. Modes *Exhibition Match *Tournament *How to Play *Training *Story *World Tour *Mission Challenge *Time Trials *Score Attack *Survival *Quest *Practice & Command *Gallery *Secret Factor *Status *Dictionary *Saved Data *Mini-Games Sports Section A *Basketball *American Football *Rugby *Handball Section B *Soccer *Dodgeball *Sepak Takraw *Camogie Section C *Lacrosse *Jai Alai *Hockey *Hurling Section D *Badminton *Tennis *Volleyball *Gaelic Football Bonuses *New Sports Mix A (BB, AF, RU, HB) *New Sports Mix B (SO, DB, ST, CM) *New Sports Mix C (LA, JA, HO, HR) *New Sports Mix D (BM, TE, VB, GF) *Sports Mix A (BB, DB, HO, VB) *Sports Mix B (FB, SO, RU, TE) *Sports Mix C (LA, BM, JA, ST) *Sports Mix D (HB, CM, HR, GF) *Super Sports Mix (All Sports) Sub-Games *Archery *Curling *Figure Skating *Kart Racing *Snowboard Cross *Supercross *Downhill Skiing *Bocce Ball *Kendo *Darts *Speed Skating *Synchronized Swimming *Motorcycle Racing *Air Race *Slalom Skiing *Springboard Diving *Kayaking *Logging *Racquetball *Fencing *Arm Wrestling *Wall Climbing *Skeet Shooting *Cheerleading *Skydiving *Ping Pong *Bobsleigh *Golf *Paintball *Boxing *Mogul Skiing *Bowling *Snowball Fight *Sumo Wrestling *Snowmobile Racing *Blow Guns *Trampoline Party Games *Baseball *Softball *Obstacle Course *Whack-A-Mole *Skateboarding *Wrestling *Judo *Horseback Riding *Taiko Drumming *Rock Paper Scissors *Go Fish *Dominoes *Yacht *Backgammon *Checkers *Chess *Chinese Checkers *Mahjong *Sugoroku *Hot Potato *UNO Battle *Skip-Bo Showdown *Simon Says *Dots and Boxes *Ludo *Parcheesi *Billiards *Grid Attack *Shogi *Pillow Fight *Connect 4 *Connect 5 *Reversi *Hopscotch *Pac-Man vs. *Thumb Wrestling *Shell Game *Shuffleboard *Foosball *Air Hockey *Long Jump *100 Yard Dash *Javelin Throw *110 Meter Hurdles *Hammer Throw *High Jump *Feudal Foosball *Balloon Splash *Solar Soccer *Dart Toss *Jousting *Tug of War *Crustacean Crush *Watermelon Eating Contest *Tickling the Ivories *Fireworks Festival *Sling Ball *Reach the Helicopter! *Jigsaw Puzzle Challenge *Jump Rope Jam *Monopoly Face-Off *Pinball Characters Playable Characters All-Around *Mario *Luigi *Toad *Ninja *Moogle *Cactuar *Slime *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles Tails Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Pac-Man *Mametchi *Don-chan *Solid Snake *Twinbee *Bomberman *MegaMan *ProtoMan *Bass *Duo *Crash Bandicoot *Spyro the Dragon *Doraemon *Shinnosuke Nohara *Nobita Nobi *Toru Kazama *Mickey Mouse *Goofy *Max Goof *Donald Duck *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Porky Pig *Tazmanian Devil *Buster Bunny *Plucky Duck *Hampton J. Pig *Dizzy Devil *Rocky *Bullwinkle *Popeye *Woody Woodpecker *Kazuya Mishima *Jin Kazama *Heihachi Mishima *Hwoarang *Ryu *Ken Masters *Akuma *Guile *Guy *Cody *Kyo Kusanagi *Benimaru Nikaido *Goro Daimon *Terry Bogard *Ryo Sakazaki *Kim Kaphwan *Ralf Jones *Clark Still *Link *Young Link *Toon Link *Ash Ketchum *Pikachu *Captain Falcon *Ness *Lucas *Kirby *Captain Olimar *Villager *Fox McCloud *Batman *Superman *Flash *Green Lantern *Wolverine *Spider-Man *Hulk *Captain America *Mamoru Endou *Danpei Ichigeki *Naruto Uzumaki *Neji Hyuga *Rock Lee *Kakashi Hatake *Big Bird *Cookie Monster *Elmo *Oscar the Grouch *Grover *Telly *Omi *Jago *TJ Combo *Sabrewulf *Spinal *Lazlo *Raj *Clam *The Grinch *The Cat in the Hat *The Lorax *Turbo *Gru and Minions *Vector *El Macho *El Chavo *El Chapulín Colorado *Chespirito *Quico *Profesor Jirafales *Ñoño *Don Ramón *Scout (Pangya) *Uncle Bob *Scout (TF2) *Soldier *Pyro *Demonman *Heavy *Engineer *Medic *Sniper *Spy *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Wreck-It Ralph *Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Bard the Dragon *Pavlov the Dog *Vincent van Goat *Vivian van Goat Technique *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Metal Sonic *Black Mage *Tiny Tiger *Dingodile *Banjo *Conker *Timber *Krunch *Bumper *Tiptup *Taj *Suneo Honekawa *Masao Sato *Gian *Bo *Slim the Gator *Boss the Croc *Sylvester *Pepe Le Pew *FurBall *Lars Alexandersson *Paul Phoenix *Marshall Law *Lee Chaolan *Lei Wulong *King II (Tekken) *Yoshimitsu *Kuma II *Zangief *Blanka *Dhalsim *Dudley *Sasuke Uchiha *Shikamaru Nara *Might Guy *Iruka Umino *Wimpy *Boris Badenov *Ernie *Bert *Raimundo Pedrosa *Andy Bogard *Takuma Sakazaki *Joe Higashi *Robert Garcia *Chang Koehan *Choi Bounge *Heidern *Fulgore *Glacius *Tusk *Gargos *Lanky Kong *Max *Kaz *Johnny and Plank *Jimmy *Baljeet Tjinder *Buford Van Stomm *Jane the Monkey *Leonardo the Monkey *Mimi the Monkey *MacDonald the Cow *Nathan the Horse *Neptune the Turtle *Papagino the Dolphin Speed *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Rosalina *Toadette *Birdo *Amy Rose *Blaze the Cat *Cream the Rabbit *Rouge the Bat *Tikal the Echidna *Samus Aran *Sarah Palin *Little Lulu *Betty Boop *Coco Bandicoot *Wii Fit Trainer *Mai Shiranui *Yuri Sakazaki *King (KOF/AOF) *Athena Asamiya *Dora the Explorer *Kai-Lan *Ami *Yumi *Zoe *Rosita *Abby Cadabby *Prairie Dawn *Betty Lou *Chibi Maruko-chan *Ariel *Aurora *Belle *Cinderella *Jasmine *Merida *Mulan *Pocahontas *Rapunzel *Snow White *Tiana *Tinker Bell *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Fluttershy *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Rarity *Kim Wu *Maya *Orchid *Sadira *Doña Florinda *La Chilindrina *La Popis *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Candace Flynn *Stacy Hirano *Jenny Brown *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Adyson Sweetwater *Ginger Hirano *Gretchen *Holly *Katie *Milly *Doc McStuffins *Vanellope von Schweetz *Hana *Cecilia *Kooh *Arin *Cooking Mama *Pipsy *Tiny Kong *Dixie Kong *White Mage *Ms. Pac-Man *Asuna Kagurazaka *Haruka Amami *Shiori Fujisaki *Manaka Takane *Haruhi Suzumiya *Konata Izumi *Babs Bunny *Shirley the Loon *Fifi La Fume *Elmyra Duff *Minnie Mouse *Daisy Duck *Lola Bunny *Olyve Oyl *Natasha Fatale *Atomic Betty *Shizuka Minamoto *Nene Sakurada *Dorami-Chan *Himawari Nohara *Nina Williams *Julia Chang *Ling Xiaoyu *Christie Monteiro *Jun Kazama *Asuka Kazama *Lili *Alisa Bosconovitch *Michelle Chang *Panda *Chun-Li *Cammy *Poison *Ibuki *Crimson Viper *Rainbow Mika *Juri Han *Sakura Kasugano *Elena *Sakura Haruno *Hinata Hyuga *Ino Yamanaka *Haku *Kimiko Tomohiko *Ducky the Duck *Mitsy Mouse *Johann the Rabbit *"Lullaby Time" Sheep *Squirt Pig *Wolfgang the Koala Power *Wario *Waluigi *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Shadow the Hedgehog *Vector the Crocodile *Dr. Robotnik *Silver the Hedgehog *Blinky *Dr. Neo Cortex *Dr. N. Gin *Dr. Nitrous Brio *Eyedol *Riptor *Cinder *Chief Thunder *Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Wizpig *Pete *Mortimer *Big Bad Wolf *Lou the Wolf Pup *Elmer Fudd *Yosemite Sam *Bluto *Montana Max *Combot *Bob *Balrog *Vega *Sagat *M. Bison *Hugo *Hakan *Rolento *Gaara *Kiba Inuzuka *Zabuza Momochi *Kankuro *Count Von Count *Herry Monster *Mike the Knight *Isaac the Lion *Lizzie the Tiger *Noah the Elephant *Morris Moose *"Meet the Orchestra" Hippopotamus *"Discovering Shapes" Rhinoceros *Waldo Walrus *Pepping Polar Bear *Clay Bailey Tricky *Little Beeper *Calamity Coyote *Road Runner *Wily E Coyote *Perry the Platypus *Pura *Polar *Ripper Roo *Rilla Roo *Koala Kong *Chunky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Funky Kong *Drumstick *TT *Craig Marduk *Steve Fox *Bryan Fury *Jack-X *Raven *El Fuerte *Abel *Rufus *Ash Pedreiro *Orierdep Sha *Snuffy *Mr. Honker *Mr. Dinger *Jack Spicer *Knee Deep Frog *Ludwig the Giraffe *Roger the Rooster *Oscar the Octopus *Paddling Penguin Unplayable Characters *Johnny Gomez and Nick Diamond (spectators on the Mario Colosseum stage) *Side Steppers (obstacles on the Yoshi Bay stage) *Chao Friends (spectators on the Green Hill Zone stage) *Chihaya Kisaragi, Miki Hoshii, and Yukiho Hagiwara (cheerleaders outside Pac-Man's House) Stages Mario Cup *Mario Colosseum *Yoshi Bay *Peach's Playpen *Sunset Beach Bash *Hyrule Castle *KOF Concert *Tetris Circus Donkey Kong Cup *Donkey Kong Ride *Luigi's Mansion *Daisy's Tea Party *Fantasy Meadows *Planet Zebes *Ryu's Fighting Dojo *Green Hill Zone Wario Cup *Wario's Robot Castle *Bowser's Volcano Field *Bowser Jr. Casino *Glare Sand Dunes *Sector Z *Tamagotchi Festival *Shadow Moses Island Toad Cup *Toad's Blast Pad *Diddy Kong's Cowboy Carnival *Waluigi's Pinball Studio *Green Greens *Pokemon Stadium *Bomberman Battle *Pac-Man's House Captain Falcon Cup *Mute City *Eagle Land: New Pork City *Infinite Icicle Summit *Castle Siege *Pikmin Universe *Animal Crossing World *Lip's Birthday Cake Batman Cup *Batman's Bat Cave *X-Men SkyScraper *GatchaMan Caverns *Pangya Resort *Dora's Balloon Panic *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Bugs Bunny's Sub-Mediterranean Cave Neo Cup *Neo South Island *Frozen Frenzy *Whale Road *Viking Voyage *Good Egg Galaxy *Buccaneer Boogie *Rocket Ship Art Character Images MarioPunch.png|Mario LuigiMarioPartyDS.png|Luigi NSMBWiiUToad.png|Toad YoshiPlaysHockey.png|Yoshi DK DKCR.PNG|Donkey Kong Diddy Kong1.png|Diddy Kong SportsPeach.jpg|Princess Peach SportsDaisy.jpg|Princess Daisy Rosalina basketball.png|Rosalina MP7 Toadette.png|Toadette 250px-MP8 Birdo.png|Birdo WarioMP7.png|Wario 250px-WaluigiMP8a.png|Waluigi BowzerPartyDS.png|Bowser BowserJr.SMG.png|Bowser Jr. MaSatOG - Sonic.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog 600px-Tails.jpg|Miles Tails Prower KnucklesVs.jpg|Knuckles the Echidna Metal sonic 4.png|Metal Sonic Te.Ch.Espio.jpg|Espio the Chameleon 337px-Charmy heroes.png|Charmy the Bee Amy Is A Cute Hedgehog.jpg|Amy Rose Blaze.jpg|Blaze the Cat Cream.png|Cream the Rabbit Tikal.png|Tikal the Echidna Rouge.png|Rouge the Bat 411px-Shadow.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog Vectordacrocodile.jpg|Vector the Crocodile Dr. Eggman.jpg|Dr. Robotnik Silver.png|Silver the Hedgehog 180px-Pac man.jpg|Pac-Man 180px-Ms. Pac-Man.jpg|Ms. Pac-Man Mametchi.gif|Mametchi Papagino the Dolphin.jpg|Papagino the Dolphin Bard the Dragon Blah.jpg|Bard the Dragon Game Images Ash Pedreiro.jpeg|Ash Pedreiro in dodgeball Sarah Palin.jpeg|Sarah Palin in sports mix Credits Theme Song *Mario: Ma-Ma-Ma-Mario time! Hue-wa-hoo-yeah-yeah! Hao-wee-ta-yahoo-whoo! Hee-hoo-hoo-yeah! Yeeee... *Luigi: Yeeeah! Luigi Time! Heh-yah-hoo-hah-o-wah-oh! Huh-wah-a-chu-huh-wah-eh! Heh-yah-ohh-e-yeah-ohh! *Mario & Luigi: Oh yeah! *Sonic: I Got It! *Naruto: Believe It! *All characters in Mario Sports Mix 2: All-Stars: WE LOVE SPORTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (keeps singing until the end of the credits) Category:Games Category:Sports Games Category:Crossovers Category:Spin-offs Category:Sequels Category:Mario Sports Mix Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Fan Games